


Who's The First To Wake Up

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Their morning depends on who wake up first





	Who's The First To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Made this because of the lack of wonhyuk ff ;(  
> I want more wonhyuk

Hoseok is often the one who wakes first; around seven in the morning.

When he wakes up, the first thing he does is none other than staring at the figure laying beside him and without a fail, he will always be reminded of what a messy sleeper his boyfriend is. Despite Hoseok’s hold around his body, Minhyuk is still able to turn in such ridiculous sleeping position; whether it's both arms above his head and legs crossed or sleeping upside down with his head on the foot of the bed, even dangling with half body off the bed.

Hoseok will chuckles everytime and never bother to change his position. Instead, he takes his phone to capture the moment; adding a collection to his ‘Minhyukkie weird sleeping position’ stash.

And then he will let go of his boyfriend’s lithe frame -not before pulling him fully back to the bed if he isn't- and goes to get washed up before returning to the bed to wake his lover up if he isn't awake already.

“Minhyuk-ah,” He calls, poking on the boy’s cheeks. “Minhyukkie, pup, wake up.” He'd repeat the words endlessly even though he is well aware that calling Minhyuk softly will never wake the boy up. He still enjoys the process, though. But when he's had enough and decided that Minhyuk should really wake up, he’d raise his voice and call out ‘Lee Minhyuk!’ clearly.

As usual, the younger would start stirring in his sleep, peeking through an eye.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Hoseok, being a sap he is, greets.

Minhyuk whines quietly the soft ‘nghh’ and ‘eurgh’ as he stretches his body briefly before curling back to catch some more sleep.

“Hey, hey wake up. You can sleep again later at night,” Hoseok chuckles at the action and climbs on top of the boy. “Pup, wake up.” He says, turning Minhyuk so he's completely laying on his back, and Hoseok sitting on his stomach, instead of his side.

“You're heavy!” Minhyuk slurs, trying to push the older off him but of course, to no avail. His arms fall on his face, covering his eyes and nose.

“Let me see your beautiful face,” Hoseok grins, removing the thin arms of his boyfriend and pinning it on both side.

At long last, the raven haired man beneath him opens his eyes; that gentle, pretty, sparkling brown eyes that Hoseok loves so much staring at him.

“Good morning,” Minhyuk finally greets, his eyes disappearing as he smiles that one particular smile where his cheekbones are lifted high and lips spread wide. 

“How can you be so bright early in the morning,” Hoseok pretends to shield his eyes upon the sight, making both laugh for a short while.

And then Minhyuk will grab a fistful of Hoseok’s shirt to pull him down so he can have a taste of that delicious lips first thing in the morning.

“You beat me today,” Hoseok grins when they pull away from each other.

“I will again, tomorrow,” Minhyuk promises. “Now get off me, will you?”

“I'll make breakfast. Ramyun?” Hoseok says as he rolls to the side, making Minhyuk shake his head at his antics.

“Again?” The younger says while climbing down the bed. “Well I think I'll have to get used to this if I plan to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Is that some kind of proposal? And you need to get used to this the moment you got to know me, honestly. Plus, excuse you I can make other things if you want.”

“Nah, ramyun will be fine and I was not proposing. I think you'll be the one doing that?”

“Mhm, we'll see.”

 

* * *

 

Hoseok is often the one who wakes first; but _not_ always.

There are some days where Minhyuk would be the first one to rise, even though these days are considerably rare. Why? Because Minhyuk is rarely awake from his sleep if no one wake him up and when he does wake up by himself the cause is probably one, nightmare or two, that jolt you feel when you dreamt of falling or some sort.

This time, Minhyuk wakes up with a gasp; _nightmare_.

He looks around, trying to calm himself and sighs in relief as soon as he recognizes the room to be Hoseok and his shared room. He also notices how the room has gotten quite bright which means the sun has risen. His eyes flicks to the digital clock on the nightstand, the glaring red numbers read 7:45 AM and .. Hoseok isn't awake yet?

Minhyuk’s attention shifts and falls on the male spooning him.

Slowly, he turns to face said man -of course with much difficulties-. When he finally get a good look on his boyfriend’s face, Minhyuk let out another sigh of relief, all trace of nightmare disappeared and a soft smile grazes his lips as he lifts a hand up to caress Hoseok’s cheek.

The touch didn't wake him up and Minhyuk takes it as a sign to continue. He begins stroking on the chubby flesh all the while smiling to himself. The older looks so peaceful Minhyuk doesn't have the heart to wake him up even if it's almost 8. Today is Sunday, he figured having a little more sleep won't cause any harm despite Hoseok's schedule. So he retracted his hand-

“Why did you stop,” Come the quiet whine from his boyfriend and Minhyuk jumps.

“You scared me! You didn't tell me you're awake!”

“You looked so comfortable and cute, so why don't I watch.” Hoseok explains with eyes still closed. “You should sleep more. Why are you awake in the first place, you went to bed pretty late last night.” He says while stretching finally decided to meet his younger boyfriend with his half opened eyes.

“You look so ugly, hyung,” The younger retorts with a laugh. “You're totally the wake-up-ugly kind of person.”

“Wow. Will the day of me-not-getting-insulted-whenever-you-wake-up-first come?”

“Never,” Minhyuk laughs.

“Well, I'm sorry I don't have pretty face as soon as I wake up. Unlike certain someone,” The older sulks and Minhyuk cooes.

“Aww, so what if you wake up ugly. That handsome face is still yours by the end of the day. Besides, look at me here, still with you despite the morning ugliness.”

“Shut up already. You're going to crush my confidence by calling me ugly non stop.”

“I called you handsome, big baby and again I say, so what if you wake up ugly, I am still yours in the end.”

Hoseok hums, satisfied. “You haven't tell me what wakes you up this time, still.”

“Mhmm, bad dreams,” Minhyuk mumbles and Hoseok is more than willing to pull him back into his comforting embrace; strong, built arms wrap around his thin body, Minhyuk feels safe.

“I was planning to go back to sleep anyway. Won't you stay with me?” He asks. Because he knows Hoseok have his routines to attend, none other than going to the gym but much to his surprise, the older complies to his wish.

“I will. Now go back to sleep.”

And Minhyuk receives a short kiss on his lips, “Ah you win this time,” The younger says with a quiet laugh which in Hoseok joined a little bit later.

“Go back to sleep.” He demands again.

Then after a quiet hum and Minhyuk shifting his body to get to a more comfortable position, the raven fell back asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

Safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks lol  
> Been a while since I last written (???)  
> Find me on twt : @monhoe_x   
> 2017.12.28-29


End file.
